


Going Out

by sstwins



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violette Selfridge prepares to go to the club. For some reason, no one else in her family in concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing that's just for fun!
> 
> This was written for the prompt 'Write a piece about a character who finds themself ignored by everyone around them, and simply can't get any attention' from Writeodome on Tumblr!

“I’m going out!” Violette yelled into the sitting room, just waiting for someone to say something. Let them try and stop her from going to the club. She could handle herself.

“Bye,” Rosalie called back. No one else said anything.

Ooh, no one wanted to say anything, huh? They didn’t care about her, huh? Violette marched over to the sitting room. “I said, I’m going out. I’m going to the club.”

“Okay, Violette.” Gordon resumed reading his newspaper.

Was this how they wanted to play it now? “If you have a problem, you should just say it.”

Rosalie sighed. “Who said anything about a problem, Violette?”

“I know you’re all thinking it. But I can make my own decisions. Thanks for your opinions of me.” Hah, how did they like that?

“Good for you,” Gordon muttered.

This was completely unbelievable. “Does no one care? Is no one even concerned that I’m going to the club?”

“As long as you think you’ll be fine.”

“Well, fine. I do think I’ll be fine. I’ll be great. See you later, I’m going to the club now.” Violette whirled around and marched back to the door, checking over her shoulder just in case anyone was following her to try and stop her.


End file.
